


Silly fights

by MoonlitPath



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Dina is angry, F/F, Frustration, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: Ellie and Dina are out exploring, they get trapped, Dina is frustrated.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 104





	Silly fights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, enjoy. I tried at least.

"Dina." A low hiss broke through the air, muffled by her gasmask, blocked by clicking of dangerous creatures. Ellie gripped her knife hard, ready to rip the thing off her face and breath without the hindrance of hiding. They found themselves in a place littered with infected as the floor gave under their feet in a wobbly building, landing in alert and thankfully for Dina, with protection for their lungs. Now she had gone on ahead and told Ellie to follow, into a deeper part of the store, as she guessed from the shelves and bottles laying around.

"Shit." She said, a clicker taking her by surprise, she ducked behind a crate, grabbing a bottle on her way there. She aimed for the opposite direction, to lead it away from Dina, the glass smashed on the ground where she could not see and she turned to examine her route. It screeched piercingly before stumbling away. Ahead, through an isle devoid of supplies stood another clicker, still and patient. Behind it there was a door, opened slightly with fungi clinging on to the frame, she undoubtedly believed Dina had gone there. She climbed over the obstacle, legs shifting from under her and breath hitched as she landed silently like a feather. She crouched low, knife ready to strike any moment. The bag on her back pulled her weight down, but she bit her tongue before she could start cursing out loud and promised to herself Dina was not going to get out of this easily.

The infected twitched as she passed by, the mutation created upon its whole body similar to a very thin sheet of armour, with a helmet that erupted from the bone of the head itself. Ellie pondered over the decision of killing it now where she could or leaving it and going straight to the other girl. She decided against it, thinking the latter was much more important.

She reached the door with success, closing it behind her and momentarily engulfing herself in the dingy darkness, the flashlight on the strap of her bag turning on to show her the remnants of a corpse. Limbs mutilated and brains sprawled on the wall behind it, guts torn out by manic hands. She made a noise of distaste, though she came close to inspect it and picked it's pockets. No luck. Dina must have already looted it.

She lit more of the section she was in, her eyes catching boxes and fallen racks of metal. Around a corner a few meters from the dead person was another short corridor, two doors, one with light flowing in through a tiny gap, the other she did not even bother with as she opened the door to find Dina digging on a crevice on the window, black hair contrasting a halo around her, though they both knew she was not that innocent. 

"You mind telling me what the hell you're thinking?" Ellie asked loudly, which startled Dina in her place, making her drop the sharp piece of rumble in her hands.

"Shit, Ellie!" She could have sworn she had given her a heart attack the pace her heart was beating in her chest. Ellie came closer, the sun hitting her skin from over the line of trees and mountains that hid Jackson away from them, vibrant hues of green overtaking the broken houses and covering the roads. 

Dina huffed, rock back in her hand to scratch on the wood, chippy as it was. She continued talking.

"We can get out through here." 

"Don't ignore me Dina, what happened to staying together?!" 

"I'm sorry, okay?! We're both capable of surviving out here." She snapped, both their tones high in volume yet not enough for the clickers to hear them in the main part of the store.

"I know we're capable, but why did you leave?" 

Dina sighed, foot tapping and frown stuck to her lips, hidden by the mask, she resisted the urge to stomp her feet like a child. 

"I'm tired of everyone treating me like a weakling!"

"You're not a weakling." Said Ellie.

"I know I'm not! Tell that to everybody who tries to give me instructions on how to reload guns, how to hold a knife right, all the while they look at you like you're a god!" Dina searched her eyes, seeking understanding, and she found it in her as she furrowed her eyebrows in sympathy Ellie held only for her.

"Calm down, please." She whispered. "Fuck them." 

Then it was quiet, Dina felt like crying the way she blew up all her frustrations on Ellie. 

"I'm sorry." Ellie shook her head, waving off the apology and her eyes squinting as she smiled.

"Don't worry about it, feels good to get angry, doesn't it?" Ellie said, familiar with her own set of fury.

"No it doesn't! I yelled at you!" 

"You can make it up to me later." A wink was sent her way and she could not hide her look of awe.

"You're impossible."

"Only for you."

"Everybody thinks you're impossible. Now stop and come help me take the window off, I wanna go home." Dina gestured to the chippy wood, slightly detached from the wall and with a little more time, it would be off. Ellie started digging with her switchblade, particles of dust flying in the air and yet not a hazard. 

"Hey, stop." Dina grabbed her arm, voice low and head tilted to focus on something.

"What?" She answered, trying to hear as well, but nothing came.

"Something's behind the door." Dina's grip was hard on her, eyes on the door Ellie did not completely shut behind her. With sweat breaking through her skin, Ellie made little steps to the door, ready to stab anything that was there. A shuffle. Her breath wavered. An exhale, her hand was on the knob. She pulled softly. An infected slammed the door. Her arm throbbed as it smashed on the surface. She was pushed back, Dina yelled. She held the stalker away as much as she could with her arms, back hitting the floor hard and the blade flew out of her grip. She kicked fast. It stood, Dina threw the rock in its face. It was blinded momentarily, Ellie grabbed the knife before swinging it into its throat, out with a stream of blood then back in again. It thrashed as it fell on the floor, red liquid staining her hand.

"Let's get the hell out of here." 

They smashed the window, jumped down on the grass and ran as fast as their feet carried them. The horses they were given waited outside the town, munching on the vegetation. Their masks were off, looking at each other, Ellie and Dina panted from their run.

"Movie tonight?" 

"Fuck yeah."

As the sun set, the girls now back in Jackson, in their home, they laughed as they watched a comedy show. Dina paused her giggling, biting her lip and stealing a look at Ellies' grin, who was focused on the screen. 

"Sorry, again." She said.

"I said don't worry about it." Dina scooted closer, focused on her mouth, she didn't resist and gave her a peck on the lips. Ellie stammered, hot in the face, and a certain itch in her stomach.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Well, you wanted me to make it up to you, didn't you?" Dina pouted, eyes fluttering playfully. She kissed her back, with feelings she finally learned how to express.

Joel stared at them from the kitchen, leftover popcorn in his hand, a small smile on his lips. He silently walked out of the room to give them their much deserved privacy.


End file.
